


Whole Latte Love

by gabrielsgoldenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop Owner Dean Winchester, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Puns & Word Play, Singing, Song Lyrics, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsgoldenwings/pseuds/gabrielsgoldenwings
Summary: Cas spends his Valentine's Day at his favorite coffee shop.Includes a lot of music references and puns.





	Whole Latte Love

Ever since Dean’s Music Cafe had opened Cas had gone there every day to get his daily poison, coffee with two shots of espresso and a bit of milk cream on top.  
He had come to know the owner, Dean, quite well as he was one of the cafe’s usual customers. Although Dean always said that no one else came there as much as he and Dean had worked there every day. But it was a nice place. Not too crowded, not too small. It was casual and homey, there were a lot of band posters and records on the walls and there was always music playing on the background. And well, if someone asked, Cas couldn’t deny that the barista was really hot too. 

Oh, and he like Dean’s creativity with all the names of the sweets the coffee shop offered. There was Cherry Pie, with big first letters (Warrant, dude, Warrant, Dean had said),  
There was also a citron & licorice cake called W.A.S.P.  
a red velvet cake in the shape of a pepper (Red Hot Chili Peppers),  
cookies that looked like Scorpions,  
cookies that were in the shape of Africa (By Toto, you know the song, right Cas? Dean asked as he placed them on the counter),  
bicycle shaped cookies ( _I want to ride my bicycle! I want to ride my bicycle! ___  
Dean had sung),  
another cupcake shaped like a dog (Hound dog, Elvis you know? You like Elvis don’t you? I can dig Elvis - too),  
and a cupcake that looked like an eye and was in an orange and black paper (Eye of the Tiger, the best song ever, in Dean’s opinion).

Oh and all the tissues there was said “Return to Sender” and looked like letters. Cas wondered if it was legal to use songs names as puns but who would complain? Some of them maybe looked a bit odd but they all tasted like a Heaven and they were funny. Don’t even get Cas started with all the names of coffees, cause they were amazing too.

 

It was Thursday, Valentine’s Day. Cas didn’t have anybody, he did have someone in mind but he was pretty sure Dean was straight as he had seen him often with his girlfriend and co-worker Charlie. It didn’t matter though, Cas was happy to just spend time in the coffee since Dean always chatted with him. 

Cas smiled, Dean was behind the counter (Charlie usually worked only in the mornings) and smiled instantly as he saw him. 

“Oh hello, there’s my favorite customer coming right up! How you doin’ Cas?” Dean asked and smiled brightly.  
Cas sighed “Your so-called favorite customer is drowning in his work”.

Dean shook his head but smiled still. “Well you gotta tell me that you at least have a Valentine date, now c’moon, who’s the luckiest person on earth?”

“Haha, I don’t have a date please don’t you remind me” Cas said with a little smirk.

“Was that a lyric from Nickelback’s song, because if so then you really are the best!” Dean exclaimed excitedly but then he smiled sadly. “Sorry you, just, uh, so brewtifull I thought you’d have” Dean said with a wink.

Cas blushed and when he didn’t answer Dean started to fix him a coffee. “Well, I can’t send you an angel so I’m giving you a Whole Latte Love”.

Cas took the cup and tried to pay but Dean said it was on the house. 

 

“So, prince or princess?” Dean asked after a while of leaning on the counter, it was a quiet day since most of the peoples were with their loved ones.

“Huh? Oh, uh… prince” Cas asked.

Dean hummed and smiled.

“So you need someone who’s  
_Never gonna give you up ___  
_Never gonna let you down ___  
_Never gonna run around and desert you ___  
_Never gonna make you cry ___  
_Never gonna say goodbye ___  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you” ___  


Cas laughed a bit “Yeah, I guess you’re right”.

“Hey, wanna know why Mozart killed his chickens?” Dean asked thoughtfully.

“Because they run around screaming Bach! Bach! Bach!” Dean said and earned a laugh from Cas.

“You know why you shouldn’t let your kids watch TV?” Cas asked.

Dean shook his head.

“There are too much sax and violins” Cas finished and Dean smiled warmly.

“That’s a good one, but I don’t have kids” Dean said as he made another cup of coffee for Cas. “Oh and was that intentioned Elvis pun?” he asked.

Cas smiled and nodded. “So uh, plan on having them? I mean with your girlfr - ” he was interrupted by Dean. 

“Whoa! Me? Girlfriend? Dude, please don’t say you’re talking about Charlie, she likes men as much as Freddie loved women” Dean rambled.

“Oh, uh… well, I thought, that, ummm… “ Cas stammered.

“My latest girlfriend dumped me nine years ago, said I was too obsessed with Linkin Park, but in the end, it doesn’t even matter” Dean said and laughed a bit.

Cas laughed shakily too. He was getting anxious, Dean didn’t have a girlfriend? 

 

Cas made himself busy by drinking his coffee, but how did he drink it so fast because now he was left alone with Dean. So instead of facing Dean, he decided to let his look wander around, there was a text in the window. It said “My neighbors are listening to great music - whether they like it or not” Cas laughed. He had always liked that quote.

“You like it?” Dean asked and Cas turned his look back to Dean.

“What?”

“The text in the window? You like it?” Dean asked again.

“Oh yes, it’s really nice” Cas answered and smiled.

“Yeah? Me too, but you know who’s really nice too?” Dean asked.

“Who?” Cas asked and tilted his head.

“You, and based on how I’ve seen you around here quite lot I think it’s more than a feeling that you could maybe say yes if I asked you out tonight?” Dean stuttered a bit, not too much but his cheeks very lightly blushed and there was sweat on his forehead and he was wiping his palms on his shirt.

Cas smiled. 

_“You need cooling ___  
_Baby I'm not fooling ___  
_I'm gonna send ya ___  
_Back to schooling” ___  


He sang and laughed at Dean’s confused expression.

"Whole Lotta Love?" Dean asked.

“I don’t know if that my choice is a Highway to Hell or Stairway to Heaven but, pardon me for swearing, hell yeah I’m gonna say yes” Cas said and blushed a bit.

Dean smiled and leaned over the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I love your voice, especially when you’re singing”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, another fanfic on a Valentine's Day because I have no Valentine or social life. Though I don't need them when I have music and Ao3 and hey, leave a comment or kudos if you liked this fic <3


End file.
